Ray
Ray (ライ, Rai) is the male protagonist from ''Summon Night 4''. His female counterpart being Fair. Personality Ray has a way of thinking a bit too matured for his age. He always acts fast and certain of what he is doing. He always fights with all his powers to go against anything he can’t accept. He hates his father with all his heart, often referring to him as a “shitty old man”. Background At a very young age, Ray's father has gone on a quest to find a cure for his twin sister's disease. Since then, Ray was left in the care of his father's old friend, who is a very strict person. For this reason, Ray worked as a innkeeper in Traiul Town at a very young age. Ray is a great cook, in fact, he is so good that his inn is more of a restaurant, since people come often to eat rather than to stay. He is always receiving lessons and challenges from the enigmatic Gourmet Gramps to improve his skills. Development One day, he and his friends, Lisher and Lushean Bronx, went to the mountains for a walk and suddenly a meteor crashes nearby. Inside the meteor, they found a Baby Dragon. Since then, Ray had to live with the dragon kid in his inn, not much of a problem, but them he found out the dragon can also change to human form, causing a big commotion. A few days later, a mysterious group went after the dragon and started to attack Ray and his friends many times. To help them out, a group of self-proclaimed “high clerics” start to assemble around the town assuring that the baby was a reincarnation of their leader, The Solstice Dragon - a type of dragon god – the dragon had the power to open a gate to other worlds, a very precious ability to all summons slaved in Lyndbaum. Ray would also find out the enemy force is connected with the Colorless Faction, and Gian – their leader – is has plans to invade the baby’s homeland seeking vengeance. Ray would also learn that his mother is a High Fairy, making him an Arozaid. Between all the chaos he finds peace in a friendship with a mysterious girl called Enysha, but turns out she was one of Gian’s ally and the enemies’ sub-leader. However, the lies Gian used to bind her eventually got uncovered by the party and Gian was being cornered. The final battle stage would be Lawsburg, The Dragon’s own castle stolen by Gian and used as an altar to a ritual where Gian became a dragon himself. Suffering a breackdown, he changed into a being of chaos and was defeated by the heroes. In the end, Ray was able to meet with his mother again and also found out his father and sister were doing well. He continued to live happily as an inn keeper now together with his own “child”. Trivia * In some stories, Lisher thinks Ray is a pervert, as she saw Ray and Milreaf sleeping in the same bed. However, this was because Milreaf was scared of sleeping alone. * His name correct pronunciation is not "Rei", but "Rai", like a Japanese name, probably because of his father's origin. * Ray, along with Fair are the only protagonists in the main series that are unable to use Bonding Rites skill to find new Summons. * Ray is the youngest hero in the main series. * Ray and Fair have the odd trait of "beating the evil out of people". At the end of the game, pretty much every single named character becomes his friend. Gallery SN4-Ray2.jpg|Concept Art SN4-Ray3.jpg|Anime Opening Planning SN4-Ray4.jpg|Anime Opening Planning SN4-Ray5.jpg|Promotional Art SN4-Ray.png|PSP Remake Promotional Art SNCollection4-Ray.jpg|Ray in Summon Night Collection See also * Summon Night 4 External links Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 4 Character